The electronics industry is using more integrated circuits (ICs) in various devices, including mobile devices such as smartphones. In order to provide ever increasing functionality for these smaller devices, smaller semiconductor components are required. One way to get smaller ICs is to miniaturize the transistor and circuit layout on dies. Another way to miniaturize is to keep the packaged IC as small as possible while still providing the interconnects needed for the IC to communicate with other components on a printed circuit (PC) board.
An interconnect can be thought of as a general term for an electrical contact for a semiconductor, and solder balls, solder bumps (with or without metallic pillars), pads, etc. may be specific types of electrical contact.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.